


What do they know?

by sailorloona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: A bit of graphic violence, F/F, First Love, Jennifer's body au, No Angst, band au, blood tw, but a little remixed, chuulip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorloona/pseuds/sailorloona
Summary: To get into a band, Jungeun is dared to ask out Jung Jinsoul. She accidentally asks the wrong person to be hers. But Kim Jiwoo is more than happy to say yes.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip/Viian Wong | ViVi, Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	What do they know?

Wait, she has to do what?

“Huh?” Jungeun asks, one eye open, one eye scrunched closed. The morning light almost pierced through her window blinds, making the woman standing a foot away from her bed look like an angel.

Except she’s not. Wong Vivi is not even close to being an angel. “You owe me let’s see…” The woman flips her hand around, inspecting her long, manicured nails for the fifth time. 

Not like they were broken or anything. Vivi just loved to torture her by making her wait.

“Almost four grand.” The woman breathes on her nails in an obnoxious way, putting moisture on them before rubbing them on her expensive fur coat. Real minx.

Again, Vivi was no angel.

“I owe you four grand?”

Vivi raises one, annoyed brow. “Yes. Since you decided to dump all the shit I gave you.” 

Jungeun finally opens her other eye. Trying to glare at Vivi hard enough so she’ll go away. “I had to, someone must have tipped the feds that I was carrying.” 

Long story short. Jungeun was one of Vivi’s many pawns in her everlasting chess game. Her job was to get drugs to people who necessarily didn’t need them at first but now do. 

Jungeun had to flush thirty-eight hundred dollars worth of merchandise down the toilet when she got a knock on the door that wasn’t the delivery man she sees every other night. “I don’t care. Not my problem. What is my problem is I’m out about four grand. I’m gonna need it back by the end of the month, and if you wanna keep your job.”

Oh yes, Jungeun’s dream job. Yeah, that was also flushed down the toilet years ago.

“Can I put in my two week notice?”

Vivi snorts, Jungeun had to give it to her, the woman had a great sense of humor. “Sure, two weeks until I hire someone to kill your ass for losing me this much money?”

Jungeun counts her days, “wouldn’t it cost you even more money to kill me?”

“Just get me my money back Lip, you’re too pretty to bury.” Vivi says with a bored tone and walks out of Jungeun’s entirely too small of an apartment. Sometimes she doesn’t know how Vivi’s gets in. She’s changed the locks three times.

Jungeun sits up in her bed for a few moments. Scratching underneath her arm at a bug bite. She’s slept late and then she realizes she forgot to ask Vivi how much time she has to get her money back.

Maybe Jungeun fucked up asking about a two weeks notice.

When did she become so...

“Stupid, so fucking-“

~~~~

“Dude, you are really stupid.” 

Jungeun glares very hard for the second time that day. Jeon Heejin, neighbor, friend. Only has a single proper memory, and that’s how to properly roll a blunt. “So what, is she gonna like, murk you or something?”

“Um, I don’t think so.” Jungeun makes note to not let Heejin watch anymore of those crime shows. She watches the younger girl roll the blunt almost perfectly. It’s a talent at this point.

Heejin holds it to her lips and burns the tip a bit before inhaling. “Oh, she got soft spot for you?” It’s a genuine question Jungeun doesn’t have the answer to.

Jungeun was eighteen when she met Vivi, her first everything. Dates, kissing, sexing, god even cuddling. Jungeun was quieter back then, she didn’t have much going for her. She still doesn’t but at least she isn’t mute now. Vivi can be thanked for that.

Does Vivi have a soft spot for her?

_You’re too pretty to bury._

After all that, Jungeun became another face for Vivi, someone to use to make her money. “No, I think I just get her good business.” Jungeun knows if Vivi did have a soft spot for her she wouldn’t have to risk her ass selling products for the woman. Heejin holds the blunt up for her but Jungeun declines.

Heejin shrugs and takes another hit, “how do you sell drugs but not like them?” Jungeun smiles, yet again she has no answer. She doesn’t like not being sober. Jungeun has no idea how Vivi managed to trick her into doing the things she’s done.

Maybe because she thought Vivi loved her once. Maybe Jungeun thinks Vivi still loves her. Yeah, her life’s been threatened multiple times but damn does that woman know how to treat her good.

“How do I get four grand or no, actually, how do I get out of paying it?”

Heejin closes her eyes momentarily, “fake your death.” 

Jungeun shakes her head, “pretty sure she has a tracking device planted in me somewhere.”

“Hmm, seduce her? Pay her with looveee.” Heejin draws out obnoxiously and Jungeun simply turns away. “Oh wait, you already been there, done that, haven’t you?” Okay now Jungeun was just being bullied at this point. “Ain’t she like the only person you've ever been with?”

“Enough, please. I’m trying to think of an ending to this scenario where my ass doesn’t get chewed up and spit out.” Jungeun rests her head between her hands as Heejin peacefully smokes.

They’re sitting on the stairs leading to the apartment building. The sun is red hot since it’s midday. Jungeun usually would be cleaning her apartment now. But she has some other mess to tidy up for the meantime. 

Jungeun’s about to bounce to her feet and just go sleep her problems away when a guy and his girlfriend walk by, “hey did you hear? They raised the grand prize for the Battle of the Bands this year?”

Heejin and Jungeun share a look, the girl quickly puts out her blunt and they casually follow the couple down the block.

“Five thousand dollars? That’s crazy! We should go, I bet a lot of good artists will come out n’ try to win that.” The girl rambles off as her boyfriend nods along.

“Yup, apparently they’re doing it tournament style this year, rather than a judge panel it’s all up to the audience.” Jungeun stops in her tracks and so does Heejin, the girl’s eyes already red and swollen when they stare at each other.

“That’s it, I gotta win that.”

The girl squints, “the toad battle?”

“Bands, battle of the bands, I’m decent at guitar remember?” She’s played for Heejin a few times. What she’s really good at is singing but nobody knows that, not even Vivi. “Don’t get into trouble while I’m gone.” Jungeun pats on the younger girl’s shoulders and quietly disappears.

Heejin stands there for minutes before replying, “Wait, I think you gotta be in a band.” 

~~~~

“Sorry, gotta be in a band.”

Jungeun sighs. 

One of those deep, long, frustrated kinda sighs.

“I am in a band.”

The girl at the table looks up at her with empty and wide set eyes. “Oh really? What’s it called?” Jungeun wishes she could just flip this table right on top of this girl’s head. Her tone is entirely too sarcastic for Jungeun. 

She gives up, “it’s, uh the band.” 

“Your band is called the band?”

The girl has an eyebrow raised and Jungeun sinks into a pit of despair, “forget it.” Leaving the girl behind the table to gawk, Jungeun makes her way back home. Or her apartment, she’s never had a place that felt quite like home to her. Safe, comfortable, all that.

Laying back into her pillows she stares up at her ceiling, willing it away. Jungeun used to have a dream. 

Used to.

She doesn’t know what happened to it.

All she knows is this isn’t close to being it.

~~~~

Having lunch with the woman who she owes money may not be the best idea. But Jungeun really could use the company right now. Besides, Vivi is always civil during a lunch date. “So, got any ideas how you’re gonna get four grand?”

Jungeun stirs her food around with a single chopstick. Oh, it’s hopeless she thinks, she’s already thrown the plan to get any sort of money out the window. Maybe she is too pretty to be buried, but at least it would make her special.

“Nope.”

Vivi chews slowly, surely. Jungeun continues to pick at her food. “Heejin, the girl who does those fights. She said you had an idea.” Jungeun glares at nothing in particular, imagining it being Heejin. She probably didn’t even realize Vivi was talking to her. “You want me to get you a guitar?”

Jungeun’s basically being mocked at this point. “The one I got is fine.”

“It isn’t fine, it’s old and all busted up. The noise is pure shit unless you like that kinda music but I’m aware you don’t.” Vivi explains with a point of her chopsticks. Jungeun rolls her eyes, sure she liked a smoother, deep, soulful kinda sound. Her current guitar produced a trashier pitch. “I’ll buy you a new one, free of charge. Red your favorite color?”

Forgetting about her food Jungeun frowns, “I need a band, not a guitar.”

“I’m sure you can find one.” Vivi tells her with confidence and for one second, Jungeun believes her. That’s why she loved Vivi, the woman made her believe in anything. This time however, she doesn’t believe in it at all.

Jungeun nods to give her the satisfaction.

~~~~

Heejin has a total of seven neon lights in her room. All pink, all shaped as curvy women. She calls them her pink ladies. Very original Jungeun concludes. 

The girl punches her training bag over and over again. Jungeun starts to feel every blow. Although Heejin was probably the tiniest girl she’s ever seen, she was a killer. A MMA fighter, Heejin’s sister was bullied in school and she got a thrill when she kicked the guys ass. Went along with the thrill and made it a hobby, then a job.

Heejin calls it a dream.

There’s a bruise around her eye, a cut above her lip. Jungeun notices how the pink aura in the room makes the girl’s bruises more colorful like makeup. She’s pretty like this. 

Jungeun lays back in the girls bed with a smile on her face. Her and all the stuffed animals watch Heejin fly kick the training bag. “Yo,” Jungeun calls after Heejin takes a quick breather. Her tiny frame heaving for air.

Heejin flexes for her, “yes?” Jungeun snorts at all the straining yet lean muscles. 

“You know anyone in a band?”

The girl unwraps her knuckles and goes to pick up a candy bar. Not the healthiest fighter, the sugar was a bit of a boost though. “Like, a band that plays music?”

“No, the ones you throw at dancers, yes the kinda band that plays music.” Heejin flips her off and runs to flop on top of her.

Jungeun grimaces at the sweaty skin against hers, “actually I do, her name is Hyejoo. She goes to that music academy. Err I forgot what it’s called.”

But Jungeun knows.

“Jo Creative, Academy of Arts.” When she was in highschool, that was Jungeun’s dream school. But then she never got in. She never had the money. Never tried for any scholarships because she didn’t think she was good enough. 

“Yeah that, she’s in a band called Love on Lock, pretty good. They do some funky stuff.” Jungeun can do funky.

“Think I can get in it?”

“Honestly no, they’re weird.” Jungeun’s world doesn’t crash down on her when Heejin admits it, she wasn’t expecting much in the first place.

She’s got a lead though.

Jo creative, she can start there. 

~~~~

Yerim is completely lost. “Fuck...what are we supposed to do now?” She holds her head between her hands and swears five more times. That’s five pieces of cheesecake she can’t eat whenever Yeojin makes a new one. 

Hyejoo is filing her nails, they’re long, sharp, bedazzled on the benefit of Yeojin. Their band manager, except right now there is no band because their lead guitar just quit. “I don’t know, run away? Go live in a dark room for a decade then start a new life under a new name?” Hyejoo says seriously but Yerim stares at her like she just made the worst joke.

Yerim’s life is a joke.

Not really, her life is wonderful. It’s just that her lead-freaking-guitarist quit on her a month and two weeks before the battle of the bands. “This is your fault you know.” Yerim says, blaming it all on the bassist.

“Me? How the fuck is it my fault? You told her she needed to get over her crush on me.”

“Because you kept ignoring her! If you handled it like a mature adult we would have never gotten in this mess! If you weren’t such an ass all the time maybe-“

“I am not an ass. You are.”

Yerim stands up abruptly, “I can’t freaking stand you!” She stomps off, done with the girl and her horrible attitude. Hyejoo was always so nonchalant about everything, wouldn’t smile at cute things, wouldn’t frown when it was sad. 

Searching for Chaewon, their lead-guitarist. Yerim finds something else. A girl, a tiny girl. Her guitar case is bigger than her, the clothes she’s wearing barely fit her. They sag, old jeans hang off her hips, one large hole in the knee. She’s got a black zip up jacket that is so big it hangs at her thighs. Black, scuffed you sneakers, and the only thing that fits is the tiny tank top she has on. 

Her hair is platinum blonde, her features are fox like. Sharp eyes, wide nose. Thick lips, she’s pretty, too pretty to be looking that angry. Her jaw is broad, making the girl intimidating, but then Yerim notices how her ears stick out of the silk of her hair.

Yerim almost bursts from how adorable she is.

Casually strolling up to the girl she greets her, “what’s up? You look pretty pissed at that building.”

The girl doesn’t glance at her, however she does acknowledge her. “Yeah. I am, only students are allowed.” She talks fast, to the point. Yerim would love to pull more words out her, she feels like this girl has a lot to say but doesn’t have the energy to use her voice.

“Lemme guess you’re not a student.”

“Yup.” The girl pops the word with her lips then they go back to that almost nature pout.

Yerim reaches her hand out, “Choi, Yerim. Is that a guitar in that case?”

The girl finally looks at her and Yerim loves the way her eyes are tired yet kinda intense at the same time. “Fender pro telecaster, rosewood.” Yerim smiles, Yup. Straight to the point, she thinks she loves this girl already. “Oh, my name's Jungeun by the way, call me Lip though, nothing else.”

“Lip, what are doing here?”

“Looking for a band, gotta win that five grand or I might get assassinated.” Yerim snorts, odd sense of humor but, this is a guitarist, a pretty one. A promising one. It was like this girl fell straight into her hands. This must be her lucky day.

But Jungeun is luckier, “well, I have wonderful news.”

~~~~

“No.” Hyejoo says. No depth to her voice.

Yerim’s gonna kill her, “why?”

“She could be ass, like straight up awful.” Yerim gives an apologetic look to Jungeun who only shrugs.

“She’s right, you haven’t heard me play.”

Yerim glances between them, god this is what she gets for being so positive all the time. Now she was about to be stuck between two pessimists. “Alright can you play like one song.” Jungeun scratches her cheek conflicted but eventually nods. Sitting down her oversized case she clicks it open.

She was telling the truth about the model...it’s just. “Damn, that thing looks busted.” Hyejoo mentions and Jungeun smiles, wiping the scratches on the wood like the guitar was her child.

Little did they know it was.

“She’s been good to me about hmm, seven years.” Jungeun sighs and tosses the strap over her shoulders. The blonde takes a deep breath, “um okay, I’m just gonna cover my favorite song.” Yerim and Hyejoo watch as the blonde tunes her guitar, playing various notes and such. Before playing the first note

Jungeun’s good, really good in fact. Yerim doesn’t recognize the song until the girl begins to sing. 

Neither of them really expected it.

Hyejoo’s eyebrows raise as Yerim stares in awe. Jungeun’s voice was like honey, smooth and thick. It reminded her of R&B singers, this girl was talented. Yerim hit the jackpot, she had to have this girl in her band. She doesn’t even let Jungeun finish.

“Your in!” Jungeun misses a key and looks up shyly, previously being lost in the song. Yerim bounces up but then she’s jerked right back down.

Hyejoo mumbles, “not yet.”

“Ugh why not!”

“Just give us a moment okay?” Hyejoo tells Jungeun who simply raises a brow and walks off. 

Yerim crosses her arms and hisses, “what the actual fuck! Um pretty sure she’s like the best singer we’ve ever seen and she’s good at guitar too? Are you dumb?” 

“I want her in the band too, but...we could use her for something else.”

They share a look, understanding each other instantly.

~~~~

“You want me to...do what?”

“Ask out Jung Jinsoul and you’re in the band.”

“I’m sorry but-“

“No no it’s fine!” Yerim assures the blonde and starts to push Jungeun out of the room they were squatting in. “She’s on the dance team! They have practice in like fifteen minutes, you better hurry!”

Jungeun braces herself on the doorframe as Yerim tries to shove her out, “I don’t even know what she looks like!” 

“Super pretty! Long hair, um, nice smile I don’t know you’ll see her I’m sure just ask around!” Jungeun is successfully pushed out of the room and the door is slammed shut. 

Yerim turns to Hyejoo, their plan was for Jungeun to fall in love with Jinsoul who is Chaewon’s sister and...Wait. “Hyejoo how is it going to work!”

“It will I promise, Chaewon hangs out with Jinsoul, if she gets a girlfriend they won’t hang out anymore then boom, Chaewon gets bored and comes back.”

Yerim slams her palm to her forehead.

Worst idea ever.

~~~~

Jiwoo bursts out of the stall, a girl slumped on the toilet seat behind her. Jinsoul blushes and looks into the stall we’re the girl was still trying to recover.

There’s teeth marks in the girl’s neck, blood dripping down to her collarbone.

But, on her face is the biggest smile Jinsoul’s ever seen.

“Fuck, you drained her.” Jinsoul mumbles and sneaks a peek at Jiwoo who was dabbling blood off the corner of her mouth. After she’s finished the redhead pulls out lipstick, applying it smoothly to her swollen lips. 

Jiwoo smirks and meets Jinsoul’s gaze through the mirror, “yeah, she was yummy. Sure you don’t want me to do it you?”

Jinsoul gulps and immediately raises a hand to cup her neck protectively. “Yeah pretty sure I don’t want you taking a hunk out of me...no matter how happy that girl looks.” Jiwoo’s eyes crawl down Jinsoul suggestively and then back to the girl in the stall who was on the verge of passing out. “Have you ever killed anyone doing that?”

Sighing Jiwoo shakes her head.

No, she’s never killed anyone.

Yet.

Jinsoul isn’t entirely afraid of Jiwoo. She isn’t even entirely sure what she even is. Vampire? Demon? Ghost...no idea. Jiwoo’s a nice girl. Most of the time. But when she gets that dark glint in her eye, Jinsoul doesn’t want to call it lust, or anything like that. It’s hunger.

It’s nothing short of a nightmare.

~~~~

Everyone greets Jiwoo when she walks into the dance studio. They smile and wave, the redhead doubles the effort right back.

She’s beautiful and kind.

The kinda girl anyone can fall in love with.

But Jiwoo’s got her secrets, Jinsoul’s the only one who knows.

They’re all chatting when a new girl walks in. Neither Jinsoul nor Jiwoo pay her any mind. The girl goes straight up to Hyunjin and asks her a question and the girl points towards the two cornering a girl, flirting with her until her entire face is pink with blush.

The girl walks straight towards them and that’s when Jiwoo starts to pay attention. Her heart leaps to her throat. _So pretty_. Red, plump lips is what catches her eyes. She smiles at the girl, her best feature is what she’s been told.

Nervous eyes glance between her and Jinsoul. The girl shoves her hands into her jean pockets and her ears turn red. The evening light from the window pours in and the girl starts to glow. 

She finally turns to Jiwoo and avoids her gaze at all costs. 

Jinsoul isn’t smiling, there’s a faint frown on her face. Jiwoo is beaming. 

_She has a nice smile. Yerim said she had a nice smile._

“Hey, will you go out with me?” The room goes quiet and slowly Jiwoo’s smile drops. The girl she was just flirting with flares her nose with jealousy. The new girl turns her head, embarrassed, looks down for a second at her old sneakers and then back up and out of the window.

It’s like slow motion as Jiwoo watches her. “What?”

Everyone holds their breath, “Do you wanna be my girlfriend?” The girl’s jaw tenses and god, Jiwoo has to swallow because it looks so appetizing. Jiwoo doesn’t know why, but she’s going to say yes.

This girl looks so perfect at this angle. 

Jinsoul is trying not to laugh.

“Sure, I’ll be your girlfriend.”

Jinsoul laughs and then abruptly stops.

The girl smiles and Jiwoo memorizes it in a second. “Cool, thanks.” Her voice is like velvet. It drips hot onto Jiwoo’s soul and leaves a mark. 

And just like that, her new girlfriend is gone. 

~~~~

Please leave thoughts and concerns! I’m trying something different hehe...posting this made me really nervous, also the name of the title will be whatever song they play in the chapter!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
